


What Kisses Mean

by MrJDN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJDN/pseuds/MrJDN
Summary: Hermione looks back on her husband's subtle kisses and simple gestures made her fall in love with him even more. Post-DH, non-epilogue compliant.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	What Kisses Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in writing fanfiction. I’ve been thinking of writing fics for quite a while now, the pandemic made me write as I’m stuck at home. Many thanks to my beta Bernicci for helping me out, she gave me the idea for then ending and helped me tie up some loose ends. Constructive criticism really helps. Hope you all like it.  
> Disclaimer: This story is my creation from JK Rowling’s sandbox of the Magical World.

.oWKMo.

18 September 2009

She was sitting comfortably on the love seat by the fire place. Her back resting on a pillow against an arm and her legs stretched, laying on top of two other pillows. It was a cosy, windy September afternoon and Hermione decided to spend the time reading a good book while waiting for her husband and their sons. A cup of hot cocoa she was enjoying was on the coffee table just within her reach. The delicious drink kept warm by magic.

Harry and their sons Edward Remus and Charlus Alexander, known as Teddy and Charlie to their family and friends, went out to buy last minute stuff for their coming baby and her upcoming birthday, which was tomorrow. She was due to give birth any day now. All of their friends were ecstatic in meeting the newest member of the Potter family, her parents were looking forward to another grandchild to spoil. But it was her boys who were most excited for baby Potter’s birth. Just that morning, she watched her boys helping their dad decorate the baby’s room with wall stickers of animals, clouds, numbers and letters. The walls, painted light blue to look like the sky with animals, letters and numbers flying around. Hermione laughed softly, remembering her husband lifting a giggling Charlie above his head to stick glow-in-the-dark stars and planets on the ceiling using a hovering charm. She wanted to scold her husband for the dangerous stunt, but didn’t, not wanting to spoil their fun.

The suspense on the baby’s gender added to the excitement of them all. With the parents opting for a surprise instead of knowing their sex.

She was on the last two chapters of Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, the final book of the Percy Jackson series. Percy’s and Annabeth’s quests across America battling monsters, gods and titans reminds Hermione of her own adventures with Harry and their best friend, Ron, when they were kids. It has been 11 years since Harry succeeded in stopping Voldemort from conquering and enslaving Magical Britain, his own killing curse rebounding, taking his own life instead of Harry’s.

It took a while for all of them to recover from the war. The Weasleys’ loss of Fred took a huge toll on the family, George most of all. It took him over two years to mourn, focusing on running the shop at Diagon Alley with Ron’s help was his way of honouring his twin. However, it was one Angelina Johnson who helped him out the most. Marrying each other about a year later.

Harry went to Australia with Hermione to remove the memory charm from her parents. Once they did, the elder Grangers were disappointed with their only child. Not because Hermione modified their memories and sent them to the other side of the world, but because Hermione didn’t told them the truth from the very start. It didn’t take long for the family to reconcile. The duo spent two more weeks with Hermione’s parents, recuperating from the war, before they all went back home. While Hogwarts were being rebuilt and the ministry getting back on its own feet, Harry and Hermione sought help of a Psychologist who already knew about the magical world, to manage their PTSD. Spending time with Teddy also helped them recover, the cheerful baby adding a breath of fresh air to their lives.

They chose to go back to school when Harry declined a position with the Aurors, deciding that he had enough of fighting dark wizards. While in school, Harry and Hermione finally confessed their feelings for one another and started dating. Although they got engaged before graduating and started living together as soon as they left Hogwarts, they didn’t get married immediately, taking things slow and focusing on their careers instead. Hermione, working in the DMLE’s new Muggle-born Liaisons Commission, helping first generation witch and wizards enter the magical world. Later on, she lead it to become a department of its own, with her as the department head, the youngest in history of the ministry to gain such position at the age of 26. Now, she’s the one liaising with the UK Prime Minister instead of the Minister for Magic.

Harry, on the other hand, purchased all of the other properties in Grimmauld Place to build a school for young witches and wizards, with a house across the street serving as a home for orphaned and abused magical children. Hermione’s job helped in bringing in muggle-born students. The school, named Grimmauld School of Magic teaches both magical and mundane curriculum. With some of their friends becoming the first teachers of the school. Harry thought using Grimmauld Place and the Black family’s money for muggle-borns will probably make Sirius roll on the ground while laughing.

Wanting to finish the book before her boys came back, Hermione stopped her reminiscing and flipped on to the next page. Reading through the words kept Hermione smiling. After she finished The Last Olympian, Hermione started giggling softly while shaking her head.

The part where Annabeth kissed Percy and then was subsequently thrown by their friends into the lake then continuing the kiss inside Percy’s air bubble, reminded Hermione not only of the kisses she and Harry shared over the years of their relationship, but more on the kisses and gestures Harry gave her that made her feel even more loved.

Looking back, her husband’s subtle kisses and simple gestures made her fall even more in love with him.

.oWKMo.

Flashback

16 August 1998

Harry and Hermoine were taking a walk around the park near the Granger’s home. Hermione invited Harry to stay with them before going back to school. Not wanting for her friend to be alone at Grimmauld Place. They’ll be going back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks and the duo wanted to spend much of their time relaxing in the muggle world, finally living without the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The two were sitting side by side under the shade of an oak tree, Harry was reading Tom Clancy’s Patriot Games after Richard, Hermione’s dad, introduced him to the Ryanverse. Hermione on the other hand was reading her copy of Advanced Theory of Arithmancy while humming to the tune of MMMbop with her head on Harry’s shoulders.

A few yards away, an old septuagenarian couple were taking their usual afternoon walk around the park when they saw a young couple, enjoying the afternoon weather reading under the same oak tree where they used to have a picnic date in when they were younger.

“Ohhh… Jack dear, look at that young couple over there.” the old woman pointed at Harry and Hermione. “Don’t they remind you of us decades ago? We used to have picnics under that tree and then you’ll sneak a kiss on me.”

“I’ll still kiss you whenever you want my love.” Old Jack kissed his wife of over 50 years on her cheek. The old woman, Cathy laughed softly at her husband’s antics. Jack joined his wife chuckling while continuing their walk.

Harry and Hermione heard the old couples sweet giggling and looked at them as they walked away. The two looked and smiled at each other, happy for the old couple.

“Aren’t they a sweet couple?” Harry said

“Yeah they are.” Hermione replied, continuing “They’re Mr. and Mrs. Martin, they live at the next street from ours. They’ve been married for over 50 years, three kids and plenty grandchildren. I used to play with their granddaughter when they visit over when I was a kid.”

Harry reached for Hermione’s hand and laced his fingers with her own, still smiling at his best friend. His eyes trying to convey a message.

Hermione firmly held her best friend’s hand returning an even brighter smile. Her eyes projecting the same.

_We can learn to love each other._

.oWKMo.

21 August 1998

“Harry, Hermione your letters are here! And breakfast is ready!” Olivia Granger called.

“Coming mum!” Hermione replied

Harry and Hermione rushed downstairs and Hermione immediately got the letters from the table. The owl was perched near the sink, drinking from a saucer Olivia offered before flying off. Richard was sipping his coffee in his sit, while Olivia started dishing the meal.

Hermione passed Harry his letters before sitting at the table and opening hers.

Something fell on her lap that made her shriek. Reaching for it, Hermione realized it was a Head Girl’s badge. Hermione shouted with excitement.

“Mum, dad, I’m Head Girl!” proudly showing her parents her badge.

“Congratulations dear!” her mum lovingly replied. Her dad said, “We knew you had it in you, darling.”

After calming down, Hermione checked her booklist and noticed Harry looking down. Thinking something was wrong Hermione asked her best friend.

“Harry is something wrong?” she asked with concern, her parents also noticed.

Still looking down at his letter, Harry voiced “No, nothing is wrong.”

Looking up at Hermione with a smile while slowly raising his hand which was holding a badge with the letters HB on it. Realizing what it was, Hermione jumped at Harry engulfing him with her signature hug, firm but warm. Her face tucked in his neck.

“Oh Harry I’m so happy!” Hermione exclaimed. Her parents happy for the two of them started planning for a celebration that night.

Still holding onto each other, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiling. Happy for the positions entrusted to them by the Headmistress. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down for breakfast. Hermione’s face was red while eating her eggs and bacon. Harry still warmly looking at her.

_You mean so much to me._

.oWKNo.

20 September 1998

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. They slept in after staying up a night celebrating Hermione’s 19th birthday. Harry and Hermione had just eaten breakfast in the Great Hall and decided to have a bit of a walk by the lake, enjoying the warm morning sun on their skin. It has been weeks since school started and it felt so different being in Hogwarts without Ron with them. He chose to sit his NEWTs in the ministry so he can help George run the shop instead of going back to school.

Most of their year returned to Hogwarts for their ‘real’ 7th year. Although only a few Slytherins returned, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Sadie Cauldwell and Blaise Zabini were the only ones who did. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson opted to home school for their remainder year. The remaining Slytherins either died during the battle of Hogwarts or are now imprisoned in Azkaban or were sentenced to the Veil.

While holding hands, the two of them were making plans for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Headmistress McGonagall were setting up a new curriculum, rules and activities for the students. Unlike before where Hogsmeade trips where scheduled, now 3rd years up can go to the village every Sunday.

“…probably going to stock up on dungbombs and sweets then have a few pints of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.” Harry said to which Hermione rolled her eyes, _boys._

“Not going to Madam Puddifoot’s?” Hermione teased. Harry gagged.

“And who am I going with?” he asked. “Ginny maybe?” she replied, hoping he won’t.

“That ship has already sailed, Hermione.” Harry sighed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at his statement.

“Wha-When? What happened?” she asked in shock. “The war happened, Hermione.”

“We talked after the funeral. We decided it was for the best.” he replied “That it was just because there was a war on that we even got together. That and teenage hormones. How about you and Ron, is he coming around later?”

“No, I don’t think he will.” she said. “What happened between Ron and I, it was wrong. We both agreed that whatever it was, it won’t go anywhere, and even if it did we know it won’t be a healthy relationship.”

“I see.” Harry remarked. “I’m sorry to hear that, but don’t forget, Hermione. Whatever happens, I promise that I will always be here for you. Okay?”

She nodded. “I know Harry, thank you.” She said with a smile.

Harry raised their laced hands and kissed hers while smiling back at her.

_I adore you._

“Now, shall we go and get ready for Hogsmeade. It’s been a while since we’ve walked around the village just by ourselves.”

Hermione agreed with a blush. Harry’s show of affections are growing lately, something that her teenage female heart keeps beating for.

“It’s a date.”

With that they walked back to the Head’s dormitory to ready for their ‘date’ in the village. Hearts beating faster.

.oWKMo.

31 October 1998

Halloween. The day Harry hated the most. It was the day his parents were murdered and it was as if the day was cursed for him. Something bad happens every Halloween.

For the first time since 1981, Halloween was celebrated in a different way at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall announced that morning during breakfast that all classes will be cancelled to celebrate the memorial and heroism of Lily and James Potter.

Students were ecstatic when the announcement came, rumbling erupted around the Great Hall. Only Harry and Hermione were silent. Harry was shocked with the sudden turn of things. It was the first time Hogwarts will celebrate his parents death a lot of things suddenly went through Harry’s mind but it all stopped when he felt a hand gripping his. Looking at his right side, Hermione was smiling at him with comfort.

Students went about doing lots of stuff, pick-up games in the pitch, broom racing, muggle-born kids playing football, with some opting to stay inside the castle instead. Harry and Hermione stayed in Room of Requirement all day. Reading books, chatting about all kinds of stuff, doing their assignments, lazing about. Kreacher brought them lunch and tea when they got hungry.

When dinner came, McGonagall asked for everyone’s attention.

“17 years ago, during Halloween of 1981, Hogwarts lost two of its most talented graduates it ever had this century. Lily and James Potter. They were both Head Boy and Head Girl when they graduated. James excelled in Transfigurations, his abilities are something I’m proud of as his teacher. With his guidance, he helped two of his classmates achieve animagus transformation by their fifth year.” Every student rumbled in amazement form the revelation “If I find out anyone of you are trying to become animagi without proper guidance I will have you on detention for the rest of your stay here at Hogwarts.” She warned. “Lily Potter, then known as Lily Evans, was a genius of her own right. With Miss Granger the only one surpassing her in recent years.”

Hermione blushed with the praise. Harry held her hand, smiling at her.

“She excelled in Charms and Potions, Professors Flitwick and Slughorn had the pride of mentoring her. She was learning under them for her Mastery when they went into hiding.” She continued. “They may be great students but that doesn’t mean they were perfect. James had the penchant for pranking and were in detention every week. From the first day he set foot in this castle, he started asking Lily for dates. Yes, even when they were first years. Lily, on the other hand, was stubborn as a mule. Only saying yes for a date until they were in their last year in school.”

“It was a tragedy when they left this world early, leaving their only son.” Everybody looked at Harry who turned red.

“But I can say that it was an honour teaching their son Harry, and see him grow into a bright, strong and kind young man whose loyalty to his friends knows no bounds. It also helps that he is the youngest seeker in a century.” With that everybody laughed and cheered.

“Now, let us raise our glasses to Lily and James Potter, without whom we will not be here today celebrating Samhain,” Everybody, student and teacher alike raised their goblets, and cheered “To Lily and James Potter!”

“Mum and Dad!” Harry cheered

After dinner, all students set off to their respective house dormitories, with Harry and Hermione heading to the Head’s dormitory.

“Meet you in a few minutes?” Hermione asked

Harry nodded.

Both went to their own rooms to change for the evening. Harry took a quick shower and dried his hair with magic before returning to the common room. There he found Hermione sitting on the loveseat by the fireplace. Quietly, he joined her and held her hand, then she leaned her head on his shoulder. Snuggling on his side, Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, only the crackling of fire can be heard.

“What’s on your mind?” Hermione inquired.

“Halloween, my parents, everything.” He replied.

“This was the first time everyone honoured them while you were here.” She stated

“Yeah, it was.” He said “It did helped a bit. McGonagall’s speech and everything, I mean. I feel that somehow their memories were honoured, unlike the previous years where everyone just stuffed their faces till they’re filled.”

Hermione rubbed his hands comfortingly.

“Thank you Hermione.” Gratitude can be heard in his voice.

Looking at him, Hermione asked, “For what?”

“For everything. For your friendship, for being there for me, and for not leaving me alone.” He replied. “I don’t know if I would’ve done it without you.”

“No, scratch that, I know I wouldn’t have done it without you, I would have probably died. Without you saving me. Not only from monstrous creatures and Death Eaters, but also from myself.” He continued “Every Halloween something bad happens. The Troll, the basilisk, my name coming out of the cup, everything. The only good thing that happened to me in Halloween was you.”

Harry reached up and held her cheek.

“You, Hermione, you became the light of my life. I owe you everything Hermione. I won’t leave you even if you want me to.”

Tears welled on her eyes listening to Harry.

“I will always be right by your side. Even if you’re already married to some bloke, I’ll kick his ass if he hurt you.”

She laughed softly, love and admiration for Harry can be seen in her eyes.

“Can you stay with me forever?” she asked with all of her heart.

“Wha-You mean?” Harry asked

Hermione nod her head. Harry’s face brightened even more.

Looking at her face, then focusing on her eyes before drifting down to her soft pink lips, Harry leaned down and captured her lips. Hermione returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Her left hand cupping his neck while her right brushed his hair. Harry’s hands encircled her waist bringing her closer to him, their kiss even deeper.

They separated for air minutes later, breathing in and out. Looking at his face, Hermione nervously asked, “Does this mean that you-? Merlin, Harry if this means what I think it mea-” Harry stopped her with another kiss, this time a soft one filled with his feelings for the young woman. “Yes”, he answered.

_I Love You_

.oWKMo.

14 November 1998

“Quaffle is intercepted by Demelza Robins. Passed to Thomas, then Weasley, Robins, back to Weasley again.” Luna announced. “Woah! Near miss there from a bludger hit by Hufflepuff’s Sam Westmorland, and she scores!” The crowd went wild.

“120-30 Gryffindor!” Luna recounted.

Harry was observing from above, flying interruption plays from time to time, giving his team advantage while distracting the opponents. It has been over 25 minutes since the game started and still no sign of the snitch. Looking over the Gryffindor stands, Harry saw a mop of curly brown hair. Smiling, Harry flew over knowing it is Hermione.

Now a grown young woman, Hermione started taking care of her appearance. Especially with Harry around her constantly. With the war over and her feelings for Harry growing each day, Hermione asked her mother’s help in changing her wardrobe. Turning the once ‘function over form’ wardrobe into a much fashionable sense of clothing. She also started using cosmetics, but just going for an au natural look. But it was her hair that was the problem. She used Sleekeazy’s Hair Care Potion during the Yule Ball and Slughorn’s Party, but applying it every day after taking a bath was tiresome and costly. Instead, she started mixing it with her shampoo and conditioner making her hair much more manageable with simple combing and brushing. Turning her former unmanageable curls into elegant waves.

“Hey Hermione.” Harry greeted her while hovering in front of her. His back turned from the game.

“Wha-Harry you’re in the middle of the game!” she scolded.

“140-30 Gryffindor!” Luna announced.

“Yeah I am, I just wanted to say hi to my girlfriend. You look beautiful today by the way.” Harry smiled. He frowned “Not that you weren’t yesterday.” _Nice going Potter_

“Harry, why are you not focusing on the game!? We might be on the lead but Delaney might catch the snitch if you don’t pay attention!” she scolded again, but this time with a blush. “Go back to the field Potter!”

“I was distracted by your beautiful hair being blown by the wind.” He said. Still smiling.

Hermione turned red. This was the first time Harry complemented her looks since she started taking care of herself just before they went back to school. Even after they started dating. And he did it twice, in a row.

“Thomas got hit by a bludger from Wallace, Hufflepuff in possession of the quaffle. Walker shoots, and he scores 40-120 Hufflepuff.” Harry twisted his neck to look at the game.

“See!” Hermione pointed out “Go back to the game or else!”

“Or else what?” teased Harry. Seeing Hermione riled up and being bossy has an effect on Harry.

“Or else if we lose, I will not go on a date or kiss you again.”

That made Harry stop his teasing. They’ve been on a date twice already, once in Hogsmeade and another on an escapade in Edinburgh to watch a movie. Shakespeare in Love might be boring for Harry, but he got to hold his girlfriend’s hand, put his arms around her shoulder for the entire span of the movie. Not to mention the kiss she gave him, and the snogging that followed on the couch.

Her lips. Her sweet, soft kissable lips… 

Right then and there, the snitch shown itself hovering just between Harry and Hermione. Hermione’s eyes widened, and as if time slow downed, Harry’s eyes met hers, his smile replaced by a smirk.

_I’m so in love with you_

Harry immediately grabbed the golden snitch and stole a kiss on Hermione’s lips before blasting off to the pitch, waving the fluttering snitch above his head.

“What is this?! Harry Potter caught the golden snitch! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!” Luna exclaimed.

Hermione recovered from her shock and the started giggling softly, her hand on her lips that Harry kissed. Her giggling turning into a full blown laughter as she cheered for her boyfriend.

.oWKMo.

5 December 1998

During the first week of December McGonagall announced that a Yule Ball will be held on the 23rd of the month for 4th years and up. Students can go home the morning of the 24th to spend Christmas with their own families. The lower years will go home earlier on the 20th.

Just like when the Yule Ball was announced, every girl started travelling in packs, giggling when they saw boys. Talks of what dress they will be wearing on the night of the ball or who are they going with can be heard on the corridors. Gladrags Wizardwear became busy with so many fittings and orders from students. Some of the 7th and most of the 8th years opted to visit Madam Malkin’s or Twilfitt and Tattings in Diagon Alley during the weekend for their own dress robes.

Not wanting to buy her dress from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, knowing that there will be so many students trying to fit dresses and robes, Hermione and Harry apparated to her parents’ home the weekend the ball was announced.

WOOSH!

“Mum, Dad!” Hermione called after they apparated to the backyard.

“In here darling!” Her mum replied from the dining room.

Harry and Hermione proceeded to the dining room where Richard and Olivia were having their breakfast.

“Hey mum, dad.” Hermione went on to hug her mum and give her dad a kiss on the cheek. Harry shacked Richard’s hand and hugged Olivia.

“What brought you two here this morning? Not much to do at school?” her dad asked.

“Actually, I was meaning to ask mum for help on shopping.” She replied

“Shop for what dear?” her mum inquired.

“Well, we are going to have a ball this 23rd, the tailors will have a lot of orders from the other students, so I thought why not shop for a dress in London. Harry also needs a tux or something.”

Her mum squealed at the prospect of shopping. Richard rolled his eyes at his wife.

The foursome drove to London after breakfast before splitting up, Hermione and her mum were going to look for dresses, while Richard took Harry to Armani for a tux. The pairs later on met up for lunch, their dress and tux will be delivered in two weeks’ time, before going home.

The morning of the ball saw students playing outside. Snow started to fall the day before. Students were having a snowball fight with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs teaming up against the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. An unlikely team. Both sides made forts with magic. While some, mostly couples, were skating on the icy lake, fortified with magic for safety.

The most popular couple in Hogwarts were with some of those students.

Hermione knowing Harry never tried ice skating before started teaching him. With Harry falling over a dozen times before getting the hang of it.

“There you go! See, I knew you could do it. Just take it a bit slow, we don’t want you falling over again, face first.” Hermione teased while skating around Harry in circles.

“Oh really?!” Harry started chasing his girlfriend, trying to keep up without tripping.

Hermione squealed when Harry caught her, both of them falling on the ice. The coupled rolled over a couple times, with Hermione ending up on top of him.

They kissed while laughing at their antics. Harry’s hand caressed her cheek looking at her eyes with full of love. The other students rolled their eyes while shaking their head at the frolicking couple, the younger girls giggling at the sight of the twosome so in love with each other.

_I am completely comfortable with you._

.oWKMo.

23 December 1998

After lunch, Hermione, Ginny and Luna locked up on Hermione’s room to start preparing for the ball. Knowing that girls will take a lot of time preparing, Harry didn’t even bothered to ask, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Hermione Granger’s famous glare.

To pass the time, Harry went to the Gryffindor 8th year common room hanging out with Neville, Dean and Seamus, playing gobblestones while catching up. Harry spends most of his free time with Hermione, trying out different snogging areas around Hogwarts, not that he is complaining. Harry secretly marked the spots on the Marauder’s map to aid future mischief makers. He even made it voice activated, ‘Show me paradise’.

Around 5:00 PM the boys parted to begin their own preparations, the Great Hall’s doors opens at 6:00. Arriving at the Head’s dormitory Harry can hear laughing behind Hermione’s door. _It seems they’re having fun._

It took Harry about 45 minutes to shower and dress up. 10 minutes of those were used in trying to tame his hair, only giving up when his mirror shouted at him for his failed attempts. Not that he was bothered by his hair, he loved it when Hermione plays with his hair.

Going out of his room, he saw Ginny in the common room. She immediately approached him as soon as she saw him.

“Harry! You look great Captain!” she complimented “What are you wearing?”

“Oh.. ahh, it’s a tuxedo, from Armani. Hermione’s dad helped me buy it in London.” He replied.

“Ahh, muggle fashion. No wonder. Hermione looks great on her dress.” she stated

“Oh, where is she? Are you girls already done?” he asked, wondering what his girlfriend looks like as she kept her dress hidden from him as a surprise.

“Actually, Hermione asked me to tell you that she will be coming down soon and that you wait for her by the stairs near the Great Hall.” She relayed.

As if on cue, Luna came out of the Head Girl’s room.

“Harry you look handsome! Hermione will be done in a few minutes, go on.” Luna said while she pushed him out of his own dormitory.

“But-!” The door slammed at his face, sighing, Harry proceeded down the stairs to wait for Hermione as she requested.

At 6, the door of the Great Hall opened allowing the students’ entrance to the party. But Hermione was still not on sight, neither are Ginny and Luna. Their respective dates, Dean and Neville were also waiting for them.

A few minutes later Ginny and Luna came down the stairs giggling to themselves.

“There you are, we’ve been waiting for you for ages.” Dean exclaimed to which Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Alright, come on.” She replied. Looking at me she said “Oh Harry you are so lucky! Hermione is just behind us. You stay here and wait for her while we go ahead.” Before going to the Hall with Dean, Neville and Luna.

Not knowing what to do, Harry just waited there for his girlfriend, who was out of character for being fashionably late.

He was looking at his shoes when he felt Hermione’s arrival. Looking at the top of the staircase, he saw her. As beautiful as the night of the Yule Ball four years ago, albeit carrying more confidence and looking more matured.

Hermione was wearing a periwinkle dress that hugged her body, emphasizing her the curves of her waist and her bosom. Her dress held by a strap on one shoulder and a slit high enough to show her left thigh coupled with her hair tied with a classic French chignon and au natural make up gives Hermione an aura Harry hasn’t ever seen before. Whatever it was, it just made Harry fall even more in love with his best friend. It was the sight that Harry realized something.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman._

Smiling at him shyly, Hermione slowly went down stairs careful not to trip on her 3-inch silver heels.

Harry offered Hermione his hand on the last few steps. Taking her in his arms then kissing her.

“Merlin, Hermione, God created you on his best day.” He breathed.

Blushing from her boyfriend’s compliment, “You don’t look so bad yourself. Dad did great in helping you with your tux.”

Not wanting to be embarrassed by her furious blushing any longer, she dragged Harry inside the Great Hall.

The elves did great in designing the Hall for the Ball but Harry’s focus were only in his girlfriend. He had to be careful when he was eating not to spill his dinner on his self.

As customary on Hogwarts balls, the Head Boy and the Head Girl were to open the dance. It’s been a while since Harry danced, the last was in the tent with Hermione during the war.

Hermione caught his attention. “Are you ready?” she asked nervously.

Harry breathed to calm himself. “Yes, I am.” He replied confidently.

Harry put his arm around her waist as they walked to the centre of the dance floor.

_I’ll show off my love for you._

.oWKMo.

14 February 1999

Valentine’s Day. The first one Harry and Hermione will spend as a couple. He’s been planning their date for weeks but he can’t decide on which on he wanted to do. A simple date in Hogsmeade, a date in London or just a box-standard dinner date.

It was during a class in Care of Magical Creatures when Harry came up on the best possible date ever. But first, he had to make some preparations to do.

He enlisted the help of Kreacher, securing the provisions they need for his date with Hermione. Food, drinks etc. Harry, knowing what he needed was inside Hermione’s magical beaded bag, snuck in her room to retrieve it.

 _Her class Ancient Runes just ended, I need to do this fast._ He thought.

Harry went to her room and started to look around. Knowing that he is running out of time, he took his wand out and summoned the bag. The said item came out flying out of Hermione’s wardrobe. After tucking it in his pocket and making sure everything is in its proper place, Harry left his girlfriend’s room.

As he was closing the door, he heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, he saw Hermione with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot.

With a smirk she asked, “What were you doing?”

Startled at her presence he scratched his head before replying as if he wasn’t caught red-handed.

“Oh… Ahh.. I was-”

“Was what?”

“I was looking for you, actually.”

“Why?”

“For this.” Harry tugged Hermione into his arms before kissing her soundly.

Smiling into the kiss, Hermione dragged her boyfriend into her room before slamming the door. Another hot and wet snogging session is in order.

Nearly getting caught last time, Harry had to be careful in his planning. Saturday, the day before Valentine’s Day, Harry secretly left the castle in preparation for his date.

“…and done.” Inspecting his work, Harry went back to Hogwarts before Hermione starts looking for him.

On Valentine’s Day, Harry woke Hermione up with a kiss.

“Good morning love,” he greeted “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Hermione kissed him again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She smiled.

The couple then showered before coming downstairs for breakfast.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry was immediately interrogated by Ginny.

“So Harry, any plans for your date with Hermione?” she inquired.

“Yes Harry, any plans for your date with me?” Hermione teased with a smile.

Smirking back, Harry replied, “Of course I do. And I’ll knock your socks off with our date.”

“Ohhh…” the boys teased.

After breakfast, Harry apparated Hermione to London to watch a movie, she chose October Sky her curiosity in knowledge of rocket science taking over.

After watching the movie, which turned out to be great, Harry apparated them back to the Granger’s house where they were greeted by her parents, who gave Harry a basket before seeing them off. Hermione, starting to wonder what was going on, realized that they were walking to the park near her home. Upon reaching the tree they sat under months ago, Harry opened the basket and laid the blanket under the tree for a picnic.

“Come on love, sit with me.” He said

“What are we doing here Harry?” she asked

“Ahh.. Having a picnic?” Harry stated

Hermione rolled her eyes before replying, “Thank you Captain Obvious, but why here?” she asked with arms crossed.

“Because I have a very nice memory here with you?” he replied

Blushing at his sweetness and wondering what memory it was, Hermione sat with her beau and kissed him before accepting the sandwich he was offering.

They had a fun lunch picnic at the park, after which they went back to the Granger’s. They chatted for a few hours over tea before Harry stood up.

“Ready for our next destination?” he asked challengingly

“There’s more?” Hermione asked with a shock.

“Of course there is, I haven’t knocked your socks off have I?” he asked

Shaking her head, Hermione took his hand with a smile before saying goodbye to her parents.

WOOSH!

Looking around their new location, Hermione found the place familiar.

“Harry where are we? I think we’ve been here before.” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

The beautiful sunset over the horizon. Trees she has seen before were all around her.

Looking back at Harry, she saw him smiling at her.

“That’s because we’ve been here before.” He again offered his hand.

Lacing their fingers together, Harry led Hermione through a short walk in the forest. Every step and every tree becoming more and more familiar to her. Minutes later, they arrived in a clearing that served as home for them for a few weeks. The same tent they lived in already erected in its place.

“The Forest of Dean.” She whispered

“Yes, it is.” Harry smiled “we’ve been through a lot in this forest.”

“We have.” She nodded. Wondering even more why they went here. A lot happened to them in this forest, both good and bad. She remembered taking care of Harry after he was bitten by Nagini in Godric’s Hollow, where Harry’s wand snapped when she tried casting a curse at Voldemort’s snake. Afraid of what Harry will say when he finds out his last defense against Voldemort was destroyed.

“I remember you telling me where we are, that you’ve used to camp here with your parents years ago.” Harry started.

She nodded as a reply. Still looking around.

“I also remember you asking me if we can stay here forever, grow old together.”

She looked back at him and nodded again. He walked closer to her and held her cheek making her look in his eyes.

“Well I am answering you now. We can’t stay here, but I want to be with you forever. I want to grow old with you and watch as our children grow, marry and have kids of their own.”

Knowing what was going on, what Harry was asking. Hermione’s eyes widened.

“I’m not saying that we’ll do it immediately as I know how important to you starting your career is. Since we just started dating months ago we’ll do it in a few years if you want.”

As Harry reached for something in his coat pocket and knelt, her hands covered her mouth in shock.

“Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this world?” he asked.

Hermione’s eyed welled with tears as she knelt down with Harry.

“Oh Harry, yes. Yes, I will marry you!” she took his face on her hands and brought their lips together. Kissing him as if their lives depend on it.

Harry took the ring from the box and inserted it on her ring finger. Hermione marvelled at its beauty.

“Oh Harry, it’s so beautiful!”

The ring was made with an oval cut, two carat diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires sitting on top of a platinum band.

“This must have cost you a fortune?” She asked her now fiancé.

“Now that you’ve said yes then it is worth it. You are always worth it Hermione.”

Loving him even more, she took him up to stand before kissing him again. She spent a while in his arms, her head laid against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Not believing what just happened.

She raised her head and looked at him.

“I love you, Harry.” She said, her love for him can be seen on her eyes.

Harry kissed her and said with a smile, “I love you too Hermione.” He then laid a kiss on her forehead.

_You’ll be mine forever._

ooo

The newly engaged couple ate the dinner Kreacher delivered and then danced to the tune on the wireless. They danced, kissed and laughed, not caring about the world around them.

The next morning Hermione found herself in the arms of her fiancé. Fiancé, she still can’t believe that she is now engaged to her best friend, the man she fell in love with, the boy-turned-man who she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Knowing that they just got together months earlier, Harry and Hermione decided to have a long engagement instead to let their careers start before getting married and start their own family.

They spent the rest of the night making love to each other. It wasn’t the first time they had sex, but getting engaged fuelled their passion. Hermione can still remember the different ways Harry took her last night, the memory making her bite her lips and rub her thighs together.

She felt her man begin to stir on her side.

“Hello love.” He greeted. To which she replied with a smile and a kiss.

A kiss that turned to a passionate one. She sat on top of him, the sheets falling down her arms. Looking at her ring laden finger, she began to wonder what her parents will say.

“I wonder what my parents will say when they find out that we are now engaged.” She voiced out.

Harry replied under her with a smile. “They already know.”

“What?!” she exclaimed, demanding an answer.

“I asked their permission a few days earlier. I told them that I was planning to give you the ring and promise that I will marry you one day, but being here with you brought back a lot of memories, hence why I proposed instead.” He said, brushing his fingers on her waist, sending shivers down her spine.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be shocked at the sudden turn of things.” Said Hermione

“I’m sure they will.” His hands climbing to caress her breasts. Making her moan out loud.

“About school-” Harry began.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered that it was a Monday, and they both have classes.

“Oh Merlin we still have classes to go to!”

She tried to get off the bed but Harry hold on to her tight, pining her under him. Her gorgeous fiancé smirking down at her.

“But Harry-”

“About school, we should keep our engagement a secret or else it will be a media circus.” Hermione agreed, not wanting to be harassed by their schoolmates and the media. ‘The-Man-Who-Won got engaged’ will surely be a newspaper selling headline.

“Now, I seem to recall what you said last night wanting something every morning.” Grinding their crotches together.

“Oh and what is that?” Hermione asked with a husky voice.

“This.” Harry slid in perfectly, making his fiancée moan. Holding on tight to each other.

_I love you too much to let go_

.oWKMo.

10 April 1999

It was a fine April day in Northern Scotland, but most of the students were inside the castle studying for their end of term exams. The 5th years for their OWLs, while the 7th and 8th years for their NEWTS. Some were in the library, while some preferred the solace of studying in their dormitories.

Exam season means a haggard Hermione slaving off to study for exams, meaning a cranky Hermione. She started collecting all the notes she thought she needed, knowing that a lot of students will check out the books on her subjects from the library. All the studying makes them spend less and less time with each other. Most of the time, they’re just sitting opposite each other reviewing past lessons and scribbling notes. The only time they get rest and talk was when they’re eating in the Great Hall or walking along the corridors.

All of the pressure was building up inside Hermione, and Harry could see it NEWTs were the most important exam in their entire school career, something that will greatly affect their choice of careers once they graduate. He’s been trying to keep her calm in different ways, but to no avail.

Harry just got out of the shower that night and was going to bed when he saw Hermione still sitting on the couch, reading notes on Arithmancy. Trying something new, Harry approached her silently, sliding his arms to her front, hugging her from the back. Just her scent turns Harry on, he kissed her ear and started nibbling on it.

_I’m horny_

Her neck bending giving him more room. Her arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, guiding his kiss to her mouth before tugging him around the sofa, without breaking the kiss. Hermione straddled Harry’s lap and began kissing his neck up to his ear, nibbling on it, when she whispered.

“I know what you’re doing Harry.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked huskily.

“You’re distracting me from studying so we can relax.” To which he nodded.

Holding his cheeks to look him in the eyes, Hermione continued.

“I know love, I want it to, but we need to focus on our exams or else we’ll fail.” She said softly.

“I promise you, as soon as we finish out last NEWT exam. You can have me anyway you want.” Hermione promised

“Promise?” Harry asked as if he was a 5 year old.

“I promise.” She replied before giving him a kiss. “But if you distract me again with your kissing, I’ll hex you silly.” She threatened.

.oWKMo.

4 June 1999

Friday, the first week of June, Harry and Hermione were sitting their NEWT in History. The last exam of their school career.

Just like before, Hermione had to uphold her duties to confiscate all contraband materials like Powdered Dragon Claw and Self-Spelling quills. Back then she was just a prefect working alongside Ron, but now she was the Head Girl and together with Harry, the Head Boy, they had all of the prefects under their command in confiscating all banned items. Needless to say, everybody got in line or face the legendary fury of Hermione Granger, the witch who stood toe-to-toe against Bellatrix Lestrange.

Every time an exam ends, the more the weight gets lifted off Hermione’s back. Her stress and pressure becoming less and less. Harry can’t stop looking forward for the end of the exams so he can get his fiancée back.

When the bell rang, one by one, the students submitted their test papers to the exam proctor. With Granger coming first than Potter, Hermione left the Hall early, choosing to wait for Harry by the stairs.

As soon as Harry submitted his paper, he left the Hall and started looking for his secret fiancée, finding her at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione, catching sight of Harry, smirked and started walking up to their dormitory.

As Hermione was walking ahead of him, he can see her skirt bouncing on her supple butt. His eyes glued at her derriere. From time to time, Hermione slightly turns her head giving him a smirk.

_Good Lord, this woman in teasing me._

Can’t take it anymore, Harry walked faster spanking her ass as he walked past her and then winked at his fiancée before taking off to the Head’s dormitory.

_That’s mine…Let’s get it on!_

Hermione ran after him, their laughter and giggling echoing off the corridor.

Hogwarts’ Head Boy and Head Girl weren’t seen until Sunday night.

.oWKMo.

7 November 1999

Harry and Hermione were having their friends over at they’re new house. They just returned from their honeymoon in Greece, Hermione had fun exploring ancient Greek ruins and museums. But the real fun started when they got to their final destination. An island in the Greek Cyclades just a few miles off Santorini.

They had the entire island to themselves for an entire week. Needless to say, they had a lot of stuff got done.

Harry woke up from his afternoon nap finding Hermione in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them and their friends. Neville, Ginny and Ron were coming with their respective partners, Luna, Katie and Padma.

Luna and Neville started dating after the battle of Hogwarts, they both took their masteries in Magizoology and Herbology, respectively, after they graduated Hogwarts. Neville just put on a ring on Luna’s finger last month. Ginny coming out as a Bi shocked the entire Weasley family, but being the princess of the family, she was accepted with open arms, they all just couldn’t believe it when she brought home Katie Bell, their former teammate, during the usual Sunday lunch at the Borrow. Ron and Padma was a couple nobody saw coming from a mile. Ron’s treatment of Padma during the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament weren’t a secret, not even to the student of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Their relationship began when Padma applied as a product creator for WWW, the couple are now managing the Hogsmeade branch after George and Harry bought out Zonko’s, with Ron as their new partner as they expand the business to the continent.

Looking at Hermione, Harry can’t help but get turned on. Hermione was only wearing his button down shite shirt and her knickers. Her long legs going for miles, exposed for him to see. Smiling at himself, he snuck behind her then hugging her tenderly from behind.

“Hey beautiful.” He greeted.

Hermione smiled at Harry.

“Hey handsome. Can you get the yogurt from the fridge? I’m starving already and this will take time to get done.” She said

“Oh?”

“Yes oh.”

Harry started kissing her shoulder then going up to her tasty neck.

_I want you… I want you now._

Knowing what his intentions are, something she just can’t get enough of even after a week by themselves, she turned around to tell of her husband since they have guests coming in an hour or so.

Any words coming out of her mouth was silenced as Harry kissed her deeply in the mouth. Getting turned on by his ministrations, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck the jumped up also wrapping her legs to his waist.

Grinning in the kiss, Harry carried his wife to their new bedroom, coming out of the room an hour later with all of their friends smirking at them.

That night, they both thought of adding silencing wards on their bedroom.

.oWKMo.

19 September 2009

“Happy Birthday to you!” everyone sang.

It was Hermione’s 30th birthday, her husband and her son threw her a small party. Her parents were there as well as Andromeda and Teddy. It was a happy day.

Andromeda and Olivia kept Teddy and Charlie from doing any trouble. The boys took to each other really well, Teddy was so excited to have a brother when Hermione was still pregnant with Charlie, and Charlie really looks up to his older brother Teddy. When they both found out that their mummy was having another baby, they can’t stop their excitement even bragging about to their classmates it in school.

Andromeda’s health took a down turn just after they got married and they had to take care of Teddy for her. When she became well, the young married couple asked if they can formally adopt their godson and take care of him full time. Andromeda agreed to the adoption wanting to give her only grandson a proper family with his own parents. There’s only so much a grandmother can give.

The mini party went on till after dinner. Hermione’s dad offered to wash the dished while Andy and Liv does the rest of the clean-up. Harry and Hermione took their boys to wash-up and head to bed.

Andy and her parents said their goodbyes after cleaning up. Making sure the kids and the pregnant Hermione were already resting. Harry locked up the house before joining his wife to bed.

ooo

20 September 2009

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and did her usual morning reading, when the door started creaking open. Seeing two heads peeking inside their room, Hermione smiled at her sons and invited them in. Their mission, get their sleeping dad to play with them. The boys ran to their father and started waking him up. Teddy shaking his shoulder while Charlie’s small hand was on his dad’s cheek trying to wake him up.

Now a routine for Harry, Harry sat up, trying to stay awake at 6:30 AM.

“Ok boys I’m up.” He said.

Charlie started tugging his dad’s right hand, and Teddy the other hand. “Come on daddy, let’s play.”

Smiling at his three year old, “You know the rules. Breakfast first before playing.”

The boys nodded.

“Now, kiss your mother and go down, want to help me make mummy breakfast in bed?” Harry asked their sons, who nodded enthusiastically.

Charlie climbed on the bed while Teddy went to Hermione’s bedside and their sons gave their mum a kiss on the cheek, before following their dad downstairs to the kitchen.

After they left, Hermione can’t help but shake her head adoringly at her family.

The boys were playing football in the backyard and Hermione were cutting up some fruits for snacking when she felt something wet streaming down her legs. Looking down she realized that her water broke. Screaming she called for her husband.

“HARRY!!”

Rushing to his wife’s side, Harry noticed what happened.

“Oh I think your water just broke.” He said

“YOU THINK?!” she snapped.

“Ok love, calm down. We know what to do. Come on let’s get you seated first alright?”

Harry led his wife to sit on her comfy chair in the sunroom leading to the backyard.

“Teddy, Charlie!” he called for his sons, who immediately went to their dad.

“Yes dad?” They asked.

“Charlie, can you stay with mummy for a moment please. She needs your help right now.”

“Okay daddy.” The three year old replied.

Not wanting his three year old sun to panic in the situation, Harry led Ted to the living room where the phone was located.

“Ted, can you call nana Liv and granpa Richard and tell them mummy is about to give birth. I’m just going to get mummy’s emergency bag and make sure everything she needs is there, okay?”

ooo

Everything after that was a whirlwind for Harry. Once he retrieved Hermione’s Go bag, He led his family to their RS6 avant that Harry just bought since his family is expanding again.

Trying to drive while your wife is writhing in child labour with your sons as the only source of her comfort was nerve racking. The staff at the Emergency Room immediately took Hermione to the delivery room as soon as they got there. Once she was inside, it was only a waiting game. The OB-GYN said that Hermione’s dilation is to narrow and it will still take time before the baby’s arrival.

It was to Harry’s relief when Richard and Liv arrived to see their daughter. Olivia went straight to comfort her daughter while Richard asked Harry and the kids how they were. Noon came and Hermione was still halfway there. Liv and Richard kindly took the boys for lunch promising Harry to bring him back some food while Harry stayed with his wife.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Aside from wanting to get this baby out already, otherwise I’m fine.” She said with a smile. “I just can’t believe that I’m giving birth to our child just after my birthday.”

Harry laughed with his wife, waiting for the newest member of their family to come to the world.

It was raining outside around 3:00 PM, when Hermione reached 10cm in dilation and started pushing. Harry was dragged out of the room by the nurses as Hermione was screaming for his murder.

Minutes felt like it was eternity as Harry, Richard and the boys were left at the waiting area. Liv were called in to hold Hermione’s hand.

Not knowing what was happening to his wife and child, Harry was nervously looking out of the window pane, when someone called his name.

“Mr. Potter,” Hermione’s doctor called “your wife and your baby are ready to see you.” She finished with a smile.

Richard nodded at Harry, gesturing for him to go while he looked after Charlie and Teddy.

The doctor led Harry to Hermione’s room. Liv was just outside waiting for Harry. She went on to hug him and say her congratulations.

“Hermione did great in there Harry, congratulations on your new baby. I’ll just give the boys the good news.” She kissed Harry’s cheek before she left.

The doctor opened the door before giving them a bit of privacy, showing his wife holding their new baby with a smile. Looking up at him, Hermione looked more beautiful than ever as he sat down on her bedside.

“Harry, meet our daughter, Holly Jane Potter.”

Harry took the most beautiful baby girl into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

His new daughter, her chubby cheeks still red from birth, was sleeping soundly, tufts of brown hair on the top of her head.

Harry has never been happy like this before. Maybe, he thought, it was because he was holding his first daughter in his arms. Daughters are always special to their fathers.

Looking at his daughter with so much love, he promised her that he will give the world to her if she so desired.

“Hey Holly,” he sniffled “You are the love of my life. Everything I have and everything I am is yours, forever.”

Harry laid a tender kiss on Holly’s forehead, the same way he kissed Hermione the night he proposed in the forest.

_You’ll be mine forever._

When they entered the room, the Grangers, Teddy and Charlie found the new parents in each other’s embrace mesmerized by the beauty of their new born daughter. Their sons hopped on their mother’s bed to say hello to their baby sister.

Harry and Hermione shared a sweet kiss, falling even more in love to each other.

They both thought in their minds, _I love you._

THE END.


End file.
